Light On the Dark Side
by phoenix1029384756
Summary: What if Nico di Angelo and Will Solace developed feelings for each other? i suck at summaries. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

*A/N HannahM13 is my co-author*

"Nico, I'm not going to rape you! Just hold still, and this'll be over before you know it!" Will said. I just huffed. Will had his stethoscope on my bare chest. Will rolled his eyes and looked away. "All your wounds have healed up nicely. But you can not do any Underworld-y stuff. Got that?" "What? Why?" I asked. "Doctors orders," Will said as he walked to his next patient.

~Later that day~

"Doctors orders my-" I mumbled. "Nico!" I looked over to see a blonde-haired someone jogging over. "You finally got out of the infirmary!" Jason Grace said. "Yes," I said. "You feeling better?" he asked. "Yes." "You want to be left alone?" "Yes." "Okay, then." Jason jogged away. _Huh, _I thought, _that was easier than before._ "Nico!" I looked over and I saw another blonde-haired boy came up. I looked over. "Oh, h-hello, Will." _Did I just stutter?_ Will smirked. "Did Nico di Angelo just stutter?" Will teased. I looked down, hoping he would take hint and leave. Apparently, he doesn't know when to leave. I wish my heart would beat softer so I could actually hear what he was saying. "Are you even listening?" Will asked. I shook my head. "Well, at least you're honest. Everyone else would be like, _Oh, of course we are, Will! _It just gets so annoying, ya know?" I nodded. "Nico!" I heard Piper yell. "Geez, you're popular," Will said. Piper and Annabeth came running up. "Hey, Nico! Hi, Will. How are you?" Piper asked. "Fine," Will and I said at the same time. I looked down a the ground, hoping I wasn't blushing. Piper grinned, and Annabeth looked surprised. Piper just smiled and dragged Annabeth away. "Are you blushing?" Will asked. "No," I said, but I felt my cheeks heat up. "Yes you are."

~Nighttime~

_Gods, Nico_! I mentally scolded myself. It's not my fault that when I see that son of Apollo, my heart speeds up, and my stomach flips, and my head spins, and I have to fight to control my breathing. I lied on my bed. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Will's face. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N- sorry my first chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer!*

"Morning, Sunshine!" I heard Will Solace yell outside my cabin. I yawned and opened my eyes.

"Why, Will, did you get me up so early?" I asked.

"This isn't early. It's eleven o'clock. Everyone's worried about you…" he faltered like he was going to say something more. "I'm worried about you." I almost fell of the bed.

"You are worried about me?" I wondered.

"Yes. Now get your skinny little (insert cuss word here) out here and eat!"

"Why?"

"Doctors orders!" Will said. Then he jogged away.

"Stupid sons of Apollo with their stupid-" I started mumbling.

"Hey, Nico!" Jason yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Hazel wants to talk to you one more time before she leaves."

"Okay. Thanks," I said. I ran off to find Hazel.

"Hey, Nico!" Hazel yelled as soon as she saw me. "You're looking better."

"Thanks."

"No, Nico, not like that! I just ment that your color is back."

"Than- wait, is that-?" I was looking behind her. "Hold on a second."

I ran over to Thalia's pine tree. I saw a huge bronze dragon glinting in the sun. A boy with black hair and a girl with caramel colored hair were on the back of the dragon. The girls arms were around the boys waist. I grinned and waved my arms.

"Hey, Nico!" The boy on the dragon yelled. "Can I land here?" I nodded. Apparently no one else saw the boy, the girl, or the dragon.

When the dragon landed, the boy hopped off, then helped the girl off. "Leo Valdez," I said.

"Nico? Who is-?" I heard Hazel say. Then, without warning, she plowed straight past me and nearly knocked Leo over with a hug. Everyone came over to see what the commotion was. Jason, Percy, and Frank all stood there looking flabbergasted while Piper and Annabeth joined Hazel with the hugging. Percy got over his shock and gave Leo a fist bump. Frank and Jason punched him on the shoulder.

"Let's let them spend time together," a voice said behind me. I nodded. Leo had his arms around the girl, who he introduced as Calypso.

I turned around and followed Will over to the beach. I watched the way his eyes glinted bluer than any sapphire I've ever seen, and his hair- No, Nico, what are you doing?

"Well? Are you going to sit or not?" Will asked with a cocky grin.

"If you insist."

"Sit down, Ghost King."

"Whatever, Sunshine."

"Nico, did you just make a joke?" Will teased. I looked over.

"Yeah. Maybe I did."

"I must really be changing you, huh?" I looked down hoping he wouldn't see me blush.

"Aww! Did I just make the son of Hades blush?" Will was seriously starting to get on my nerves. "But," Will whispered softly in my ear. "You should do it more often. You're cute when you blush." The Will got up and dusted off his jeans. "Well, gotta get back to work. See you after?" Will said and he winked.

"I see someone has a crush on a certain son of Hades." I looked over, and Percy's just standing there like it's no one's business. "Do you like him, too?"

Man, I thought, did Percy just see that?

"Jason said he wanted you to come to meet Calypso. She said she already knew you?" Percy raised his eyebrows.

"I'll tell you when I tell everyone else."

We walked to the Big House on silence. When we go there, all of my friends were sitting in a circle. Leo was a the beginning, then Calypso, then Jason and Piper, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and 2 empty spots. Percy sat down by Annabeth, and I stayed standing.

"Calypso has told me she's seen you before," Leo started.

"Before anything else happens, I just want to tell you that I have never had feeling for Calypso, and she has never had feelings for me."

"I know, but I was wondering how did you two meet?"

"Well, sometimes when I shadow-traveled, I ended up there. I have no idea why."

"And anyway," Calypso added, "No offense to you, but I couldn't like, him. He has too much darkness." Percy muttered something in Annabeth's ear, and Annabeth sniggered. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico?" Will came up to me after his shift. He had bags under his eyes.

"Geez, Will, when was the last time you had some sleep?" I asked.

"Last night, but healing all day can do a lot to you." I looked over. "But," Will said only loud enough for me to hear. "You staying here makes it all worth it." I bit my lip.

"It does?" I puzzled.

"Yep." Will ran his fingers through his hair. "But the day was still long. And tiring. It wasn't any fun without you there." I raised my eyebrows. Is Will flirting with me? "Anyway, I should probably get back to my cabin. See ya later," Will said. He winked at me as he walked away.

"Um, Will?"

"What?"

"You do know it's only seven P.M., right?"

"Oh."

"Anyway, see you later." I walked over to the pavilion.

"Nice of you to join us," Piper said. Frank and Jason scooted over. I sat down between them.

"It is wonderful to have our fellow camper back," Chiron announced. "We have the gods to thank. To the gods!" Chiron raised his glass.

"To the gods!" everyone else echoed.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow," Hazel said.

"We're going to miss you. Right, Jason?" Piper asked.

"Yes, we will miss you."

"You better," Haze joked. She must've seen me throwing glances over at the Apollo table, because she looked worried. Percy gave her a look like, Tell you later.

"Anyway," Leo said. "Calypso said she wants to see Camp Jupiter, so can we tag-along?"

"Sure. Just make sure you carry your own weight," Frank said. And stay away from Hazel. Leo gave him a look like he understood.

~At the campfire~

"Hey, guys!" Connor and Travis Stoll came up behind everyone. They jumped. I stayed put. "There is no scaring the son of Hades, is there?" they joked. Everyone rolled their eyes. "We'll just go then." They walked away.

"Hey, Nico? Is that Will?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Yes it is."

"And isn't he pointing at you like he wants you to come over?" Piper asked.

"Yep."

"So, go then!" Annabeth gave me a little push off the log. I looked at the rest of my friends. They nodded their heads. I sighed. Let's get thins over with.

"Hey, Nico!" Will said as I approached. "You haven't done any Underworld-y stuff, have you?"

"No."

"Good. Because I think you might be ready to play Capture-the-Flag tomorrow!"

"Great," I said with no enthusiasm.

"You might be on my team."

"Like that makes anything better."

"Doesn't it?"

"No."

"Well, then. I think I know what will change your mind."

"What?" And just like that, we were rudely interrupted.

"Drew! What have I told you about pairing up a horse and an octopus!" we heard a female voice say.

"But mom!" I looked over at Will. He looked about as shocked as I was.

"No more pairing animals with each other. Got that?" Aphrodite said.

"Yes mother."

"Good girl. Now go along to your campfire." Drew left. Aphrodite disappeared.

We heard a voice behind us. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you two hiding in the bushes?" Aphrodite said behind us.

"N-no, ma'am," Will said.

"Good." She looked at us. "You two would make a cute couple!" Then she disappeared.

"What was that about?" Will asked.

"I have no idea," I said, even though I had an inkling of what she meant.

I walked back to the campfire. "What happened?" Piper asked.

"Oh, nothing much, except that Drew got her charmspeak taken away from her." Piper grinned and shouted, "Yes!"

"What was that about?" Percy asked.

"Drew uses her powers to make everyone do things that they don't want to do."

"Oh, like that time I wanted to push Annabeth's head into the lake?" Percy asked.

"That was Drew."

Percy looked at the sky and shouted, "Thank you, Aphrodite!" Jason, Leo, Calypso, Piper, Hazel and Frank all laughed. I smiled. We all sang campfire songs the whole night.

I thought of Will the moment my head hit the pillow. I could just imagine what I would say if I got the courage. _Will, I like zzzz…_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The great Rick Riordan does!

"You DO drool when you sleep!" I opened my eyes a bit.

"What, Will?" I asked while I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"You do drool when you sleep!"

"You know that's what Annabeth said to Percy when she first met him? And look where they are now."

"I know." Will gave me a mischievous grin.

"Oh." Was all I could say. Will smirked.

"Well, we have to practice before you play Capture-the-Flag."

"I really have to play?" I groaned.

"Yes, you do. And you are going to like it!"

"Why?"

"Doctors orders." I groaned. "Get up get up GET UP!" Will seemed a little too excited…

"Whatcha thinking about?" Will asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I am not thinking about anything, Will Solace."

"Say my name, say my name, say my name."

"What the Hades are you doing?" I asked. Will looked at me. He walked over to my bed and lied on his stomach.

"You're cute when you're confused." Will smirked. I must've looked really confused. "Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why were you excited earlier?"

"Because you're on my team."

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"So if we win, we can celebrate! Together!" Then Will slapped his hands over his mouth. "Just get up and get ready."

"Yessir!" I fake saluted him. He rolled his eyes and walked out of my cabin. I grabbed a grey shirt and my aviator jacket. I put on my jeans and walked out of my cabin.

"Hey! You're not wearing your usual black!" Will seemed surprised.

"It's not like I'm wearing a glittery pink sequined top with white pants."

"I bet you'd look adorable!" I blushed.

"It's too easy to make you blush nowadays." Will noted. I growled.

"Can we just get to the fighting?"

"Ready to get beat?" Will asked.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yep."

So, for the next five minutes, Will and I sparred. Will made his swings too high and too slow. He used up all his energy within the first five minutes. I ducked under his swings and blocked them. "You're too open. You need to make your swings lower to the ground and speed them up." I used my sword and put my blade on his and twisted. His blade dropped to the sand.

"Good, di Angelo! We just might win!" I snorted.

"With you on our team, I think we have more of a chance of getting to use laptops in camp than winning." Will put on a hurt face.

"That wasn't very nice!" Will pouted.

"What is the definition of nice?" I asked him.

"Ummm…"

"That's what I thought." I walked away.

"Nice sparring," Jason walked up to me.

"Thanks. Will was just too easy."

"Do you like Will?" Jason blurted out. I sighed.

"If I did, you'd be able to tell."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Jason grinned. I grumbled. "Oh, wait until I tell Piper!" Jason ran up the beach. _Oh, boy_. I had a feeling it was going to be an interesting campfire.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is a filler chapter. Kind of.**

"Piper!" I groaned. "But you are so adorable! Nico and Will, Will and Nico!" Piper squealed. Piper ruffled my hair. I gritted my teeth. Piper squealed and skipped away.

"Sorry about her…" Jason trailed off. "What the (insert cuss word here) was that about?"

"I kinda told her about your crush on Will…"

"Why would you tell her that?" I asked.

"I had to tell someone. You would kill me if I told Will." I nodded.

~After the campfire~

I was on the side with the Poseidon cabin, the Zeus cabin, the Apollo (really?) cabin, the Aphrodite cabin, and the Dionysus cabin. "Alright, everyone!" Percy shouted. "Jason, you lead the Aphrodite cabin around to distract. Piper, you take the Dionysus cabin to offense. Nico and the Apollo cabin, you take defense. And I will try to help where help is needed. Good luck!"

Somehow, I ended up beside Will. "Hello, Will."

"Oh, um, hi, Nico." Will seemed a bit flustered. I could have some fun with that.

"How's the infirmary since, you know, I'm not there?"

Will looked to the other side and blushed. "Pretty good." I smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Jason's just giving you the hand signals that if you do anything to mess us up, you die." Will gulped.

Jason ran around the edge of the forest to lead the Aphrodite cabin around the side. It seemed to be working. The other team followed him to the outer edge. "Seaweed brain!" Annabeth yelled. Percy smirked.

"Oh no, what did he do now?" Will wondered. I shrugged. "Is that all you ever do?" I shrugged. I saw Piper take the Dionysus cabin. The real fun was about to begin…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HannahM13 is still my co-author. That's not going to change. Thank you all my lovely readers for sticking with me!**

"Will! Don't shoot! That's Percy!" Jason shouted. Will already had his arrow notched. He pointed the arrow at a child of Athena's leg. When his arrow exploded, a bunch of black tendrils wrapped around the child of Athena. He shrieked. "Spiders!"

"Oh, stop being such a Ron." Will stared at me in shock. "I hang around Annabeth too much," I explained.

"Will! Shoot up in that tree!" Percy hollered. Will shot the branch that Percy was sitting on. Percy came tumbling down, hitting every branch on the way.

"Will!" Piper stared at Percy's unconscious form. We all crowded around him. None of us noticed Clarisse sneaking behind us. I heard a rustling behind me and turned around to see her running back to her side. By then, it was too late.

"We won! We won!" Clarisse shouted. Annabeth walked over to see why we lost. "Wha-what happened?" she asked when she saw Percy's body. I dropped m sword on the ground. I turned on my heel and walked to the Hades cabin. I was severely pissed. I scowled. I turned and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Stupid Will with his damn bow and arrow…" I whispered harshly, letting out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I rubbed my eyes. I was extremely tired. _I think I need to… zzz… _

**Sorry this chapter was so short. Stupid school work. 7th grade Pre-algebra. Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nico's P.O.V:**

In the morning, I got up and rubbed my eyes.I threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I walked out of my cabin and saw the sun, brightly shining on the turquoise water. Yuck. I looked around and saw the one person I hoped I wouldn't. Will. He was casually leaning against a target. Git. I hoped he had gotten shot. He raised his hand in greeting. I turned the other way. I walked to the pavilion.

"What's up?" Percy fell in to step beside me. I shrugged. He frowned. "You usually wouldn't avoid Will." I apparently scowled because he dropped it. "Have you heard? Drew "fell" off a cliff." He made air quotes. I smirked. "Who pushed her? I want to congratulate them." Percy smirked.

At that moment, Annabeth showed up. "Hello, Nico." "Hey, Annabeth." She walked right over to Percy. I watched as they kissed.

"Nico, Will wants to talk to you." I scowled. "What?" Percy asked.

Connor and Travis came jogging up to the pavilion. "Guess what," Travis started.

"We made a potato launcher!" Connor said, jumping up and down like it was the best thing in the world. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Lacy, and she smiled at him. He blushed a little. _Great. _I thought. _Another OTP to get the Aphrodite girls started on._

**Will P.O.V.:**

I was leaning against a target and saw di Angelo walking by. I looked around and also saw Kevin, one of my cabin mates, about to shoot. I waved at him not to. He nodded and aimed towards another target. _What is di Angelo so ticked about? _I walked over to Percy and Annabeth.

"I don't want to intrude your 'snog fest', but I was wondering if you could ask di Angelo what's wrong." Annabeth and Percy blushed and pulled away from each other.

"Sure, we'll ask him." They turned to each other and started making out again. I rolled my eyes. I walked towards Kevin.

"You're aiming too low. You don't want to aim the arrow right to the bulls-eye, you want to aim a little above because the force of gravity." Kevin flipped me off. "Just trying to help you, dude." He shrugged. _He's usually not like this... He's usually sweet._ I looked at Kevin closely. His eyes were purple. They were usually green. _Huh... odd._


End file.
